Best Friend's Brother
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece likes Gunther, but gets a little too scared to tell it to both Tinka and Gunther. Her best friend wouldn't react so good and he wouldn't like her back, or would he? And Gunther likes Cece too, but is afraid to tell her if she doesn't return the feelings. And Tinka could be mad. Based on 'Best Friends Brother' by Victoria Justice. OneShot.


"Cece, Cece!" Rocky said waving at my face.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to talk to you for the last 5 minutes."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"I understand. By the way, Tinka is asking you if you want to come over at her house? I already agreed."

"Sure, we will be there in five, right?"

"Yup."

"Let's go."

Yeah, yeah. You are probably asking yourself: 'Why would Rocky and Cece go to Tinka Hessenheffer's house? Worst, why would they be happy about it?"

Well, as time was passing by, me and Rocky started getting closer to Tinka. And now we're best friends. Yup, live with that. But she's very funny and nice. We are probably the most crazy girls in the world. Together, we're always having fun.

Suddenly we heard a drum playing and Tinka yelled:

"Gunther! Stop with that annoying sound!"

Suddenly we heard the drum stop playing and Tinka sighed in relief. But just as she sighed, he started playing his guitar.

I forgot to tell you. Tinka has a brother called Gunther. He's 17 years old, one year older than me and the girls. I have a crush on him. But I honestly think that nothing is going to happen, because of three 'little' problems.

_First: Tinka would freak out if she knew that I like him. And if we dated,I'd not want her to know;_

_Second: He don't return my feelings. He doesn't like me;_

_Third: He treats me like he treats Tinka. He treats me like a sister. Sometimes,even more than her._

But besides that, I think we'd be a perfect couple.  
When the topic came to crush or hot guys, I already thought of him. Tinka commented about her slightly crush on Ty.

"Ty?" Rocky asked. "He's my brother. And...ew."

"What?" Tinka asked.

"I don't know..I don't like the idea of you two together." Tinka looked sad at Rocky's answer. "I mean, you know he dates a lot of girls. I wouldn't like if he left you heart-broken." Rocky continued.

"Awwe, thanks Rocky! You care about me!" Tinka said while she hugged Rocky.

"What about you, Cece?" Tinka asked me.

"Me what?"

"Who are you crushing on?" Rocky asked.

"Well, no one.."

"Oh come on!" They said.

"What?" I asked laughing. Rocky looked at me. I also forgot to tell you that I told Rocky about my crush on Gunther. She made me promise that I'd tell Tinka.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom, girls." Tinka left.

"Cece...You need to tell her."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I will tell her."

"When? When you two get married?"

"Stop, Rocky! I'll tell her soon. Can we wait...A week?"

"Fine." She sighed and Tinka came in.

"Let's do our nails, I have a sparkly nail polish."

"Okay, but before...Let me go drink some water." I said standing up and walking out of Tinka's Room.

I went downstairs barefoot, and looked round the room and saw Gunther sitting with his laptop on his lap. He was laughing at something that he saw. I went to the kitchen and drink some water. But when I turned around I sat on the sink, and saw him looking at me. I didn't know if I should smile or scream! So I smiled and when he turned back to his laptop, I fell inside the sink, getting all wet.

He immediately got out of the laptop and came over me.

"Oh my God." He said half laughing. "Cece, what happened?"

"Stop laughing, Gunther!" I said.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

Gunther's Pov

I had been looking at Cece the whole week. Since she started going out with Tinka and coming at our house, I had been noticing everything about her. I really like her, but we have some little problems here.

_First: Tinka put a rule on the house saying that I couldn't date any of her friends. What's hard, since she became friends with all the girls of the school._

_Second: Cece doesn't like me back. And I kinda understand, she's ways too pretty for me._

_Third: And, Cece is treated by me like she's my sister, which is weird because I love her._

I want to be with her... But she probably doesn't like me back and it'd be weird. So I helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"What do you think? I'm all wet!" She yelled.

I started laughing again. "Oh, you're laughing?" She said. "Let me see if you find this funny." She said, throwing a cup of water in my head, I got all wet. Then she started laughing.

"Isn't it funny?" She said, laughing.

"Let me show you something funnier." I said, picking her up and putting her over my shoulders.

"Wait, wait, Gunther, what are you doing?" She said, freaking out.

"Nothing, just showing you a funny world." I said, laughing.

When I was in the edge of the pool, I jumped on the pool. Then I started laughing, when Cece got out of my shoulders.

"Gunther, are you crazy?" She said. Looking at my eyes. Please, don't. You make me weak, practically burn me with those eyes.

"Why, maybe I am." I said, still with my arms around her waist.

She blushed. When we started looking at each other's eyes, and we got silent, I knew we could kiss each other, and that Tinka could appear, but I was just needing it.

"What the hell happened on the kitchen? It's all wet!" Tinka appeared. "Oh...Am I interrupting something?"

Cece decided to play, then. "Why?" She looked at Gunther, then at Tinka again. "If you were, would you be mad?"

"What?" Tinka made an 'obvious' face. "Cece, why would I be mad?"

"We were just about to kiss, Tinka." Gunther said.

"And? You think I'd freak out over this? Because if you think..." She said, then paused. "You were completely right!"

Both Gunther and Cece looked at her like if she was crazy. "Gunther, take your hands off of her. You think I'll accept seeing you kiss my best friend, and touching her waist? And you, Cece? Why are you letting him touch you? It looks like you are both crazy! AM I THE ONLY ONE NORMAL HERE? Why the hell would you g-"

"I told Ty you're in love with him, and he asked you out on a date." Cece cut Tinka.

"Oh, then you guys thought I was serious? You can kiss and love each other, I don't care!" Tinka said. "I'll buy my dress, excuse me." She walked away.

"You have the most incredible ways of shut people up." Gunther commented, still with his arms around Cece.

"Really?"

"Really. You are incredibly ama-" Cece cut him off and kissed him. He kissed her back and Rocky clapped behind them.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together." She said, but Gunther and Cece were still kissing. "Okay, then you two can just eat each other's face."


End file.
